


Is it so Much to Ask for You to be My Friend?

by Allycat1212



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon! Shane, Gen, Honestly this started as a vent, I decided to switch it up and do some Buzzfeed Unsolved for once, I don't even know what this is to be honest, I got bored guys forgive me, I've been writing this at school you all better appreciate it, It changed, It's still about as long as everything else, One-Shot, Shane Madej-Centric, Shane is a demon, This took me almost a year to write, first Buzzfeed Unsolved fic, friendships, not requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycat1212/pseuds/Allycat1212
Summary: Shane is having an identity crisis and questions his relationship with Ryan.





	Is it so Much to Ask for You to be My Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm back! Hello friends or anyone who sees this. Yeah, this isn't Be More Chill for once and i'm quite proud of that. So uhhhh read this please? It's trash but i've been working on it for almost a year so enjoy. I honestly don't even know what this is.

Demons are probably one of the worlds scariest creatures, at least the imagery of a demon is what scares people. Shane couldn’t blame them for that, fiction had made demons out to be something that everyone should fear. Now there were the skeptics that didn’t believe in ghosts or demons. Shane had learned that it was probably easier not to believe in them to begin with, it was easier to escape the void of confusion if he didn’t believe in the truth at all. He could also understand the obsession with believing in something that seemed so far fetched. Take Ryan for example. He was obsessed with finding proof of ghosts and demons. Ryan wanted to know the truth, a truth that Shane desperately wanted to tell him. 

He kept quiet though, he doesn’t want Ryan to get hurt if he finds out that kind of knowledge. He doesn’t want Ryan to find out the truth about him. After all, what would happen if Ryan found out? How would he think of Shane after he found out? The thought made Shane shudder. Shane glanced over to his friend, the man he wanted so desperately to keep safe. It was days like this, the two of them doing something stupid that wasn’t for work, when the thoughts always hit him like a brick. Shane blamed the sun, he always blamed something. He never took the responsibility on himself because that would lead to bad things. That would raise suspicion in Ryan. He didn’t want that. He just wanted to live a normal life. It was a big wish for someone like him. 

Shane watched as Ryan continued to drink the slushie that he had bought. The man had a smile on his face as he spoke about whatever it was Ryan was talking about. Shane wasn’t really listening but the smile on Ryan's face reassured him that even if he did find out about the truth, he’d still be there. Ryan wouldn’t leave him alone. They were best friends. Ryan stated multiple times that he wouldn’t leave Shane. It was stupid of him not to trust Ryan at this point. He didn’t need to question the trust of one of his best friends when all this doubt was just Shane being paranoid. 

While Ryan hated demons that didn’t mean that he would hate Shane, right? He shouldn’t it’s not like he had ever planned to hurt Ryan. The two becoming friends was just a weird thing that happened. It was never planned. Shane had never planned to be a subpar ghost hunter either. It was ironic really, pretending not to believe in ghosts and demons when he himself was one. He never really thought about the irony of the situation but he supposed it could be something of an enigma. Something that most people wouldn’t even assume would be able to happen. It was really quite amusing when Shane thought about the situation. The thought caused the taller man to chuckle and Ryan looked up from his phone when he did so.

“What’s so funny big guy?” He asked with a smirk and Shane shook his head., waving the question off as if it were nothing. “Don’t worry about it.” He grinned. Ryan rolled his eyes at his friends response. “Whatever you say Madej.” Shane lightly punched him and smirked. “Shut up Bergara.” with that the two went back to the comfortable silence that sat between them. Ryan continued to look at his phone and Shane sent occasional glances to Ryan as he scrolled through his own phone. Shane decided that it was best to just let secrets be secrets for now. He’d tell Ryan eventually but now wasn’t the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request anything either in the comments or through my Tumblr at yxungscrappyandhungry


End file.
